


теперь да

by taucanismajoris



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taucanismajoris/pseuds/taucanismajoris
Summary: В такие моменты можно не беспокоиться. Не думать о том, что времени мало. Что счёт идёт на минуты. Секунды. Уильям знает, сколько у них осталось, с небольшой погрешность в плюс. Всегда оказывается, что есть ещё немного.
Relationships: Santiago "Pope" Garcia/William "Ironhead" Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	теперь да

В такие моменты можно не беспокоиться. Не думать о том, что времени мало. Что счёт идёт на минуты. Секунды. Уильям знает, сколько у них осталось, с небольшой погрешность в плюс. Всегда оказывается, что есть ещё немного.

_ Уилл. _

_ Не тормози. _

_ Давай. _

Несказанное застревает в глотке, когда Сантьяго ловит его взгляд. Уильям смотрит серьёзно, между светлых бровей собираются складки.

— Всё в порядке?

Получается улыбнуться в ответ. Это — первая временная отметка. Взгляд, движение навстречу.

Не ясно, от чего перехватывает дыхание — от навалившегося всем весом Уилла, от движения ладони на шее и тёплых пальцев под челюстью, от поцелуя. Сантьяго поставил бы на то, что от всего сразу. В груди скапливается чувство… чего-то. Определения теряются в остроте ощущений. Это похоже на предвкушение, в неравной пропорции смешанное с предчувствием опасности. Восторг, страх, наслаждение. Сантьяго, сдавшийся ещё тогда, когда Уильям зашёл следом, на несколько секунд застыв на пороге, послушно раскрывает губы.

У них мало времени и мало возможностей — та реальность, к которой они оба привыкли и которую они оба не спешат исправлять. Потому что исправляют что-то плохое. Их механизм взаимодействия работает идеально вот уже несколько лет.

Они отрываются друг от друга словно по команде, оставаясь на расстоянии выдоха. Уилл замирает, прислушиваясь к чему-то — к звуку мотора, к орущим посреди ночи птицам, к глухому нестройному смеху местных, к себе. Сантьяго кажется, что в его взгляде, поплывшем и тёмном, мелькает что-то насмешливое.

Еле заметное движение ладони — костяшка большого пальца давит под челюстью, Сантьяго послушно поднимает голову выше. Взгляд соскальзывает по чужому плечу, переставая фокусироваться на деталях. Передышка в пару секунд обрывается прикосновением губ к шее сразу под ухом, язык влажно скользит ниже, к самому плечу, Сантьяго закрывает глаза и цепляется пальцами за плечо Уильяма. Выходит так, будто цепляется за бетонный край крыши, пытаясь остановить падение.

Свободное от мыслей пространство забивает вата, горячая, тяжелеющая от влажного воздуха и собственных ощущений. Ещё одно движение — смазанный поцелуй, губы, прижатые к губам, намёк на укус на подбородке. Что-то меняется. Уильям целую секунду пытается что-то сказать, снова замерев, как охотничья собака перед броском, но молчит. И громко выдыхает, когда Сантьяго подаётся ближе и коротко, снова, ещё раз проходится языком над воротом футболки. 

Потом он будет вспоминать всё это, раскладывать на статистику, игнорируя тепло во всём теле и зуд в ладонях. Сейчас этот зуд можно попытаться унять и даже что-то получится. Уилл упирается кулаком в стену и закрывает глаза, когда чувствует горячую ладонь на животе — Сантьяго задирает на нём футболку, жадная рука тянется вверх, пальцы задевают сосок, но это не то чувство.

_ Нужное чувство —  _ когда ладонь совершает путь обратно, а влажное дыхание оседает чуть выше пупка. Уилл открывает глаза и ловит уже даже не тёмный, чёрный взгляд снизу вверх. Сантьяго коротко улыбается и опускает ресницы, быстро расправляясь с пуговицей, с молнией. Засовывает пальцы под пояс, стягивая джинсы ниже по бёдрам вместе с бельём, вжимается лицом в низ живота. Всё застывает на бесконечно долгую секунду, две, три, пока Уилл не отмирает. Опуская ладонь, он мягко гладит Сантьяго по загривку — тонкий послеоперационный шрам можно заметить даже в этой небрежной темноте, но лучше всего ощущать его под пальцами. Чуть горячее, чем весь Сантьяго, гладкий, ярко-розовый, обрывающийся где-то у четвёртого или пятого позвонка.

По стене напротив мажут тёмно-жёлтые пятна фар. Сантьяго обхватывает ладонью член, прижимаясь губами к основанию, смещается чуть в сторону и мешкает, пытаясь устроиться на коленях удобнее. Уилл ловит себя на мысли, что именно сейчас, в эту секунду, в этой ситуации, хочет поцеловать его больше, чем пять минут назад, чем полчаса назад или в тот день, когда Сантьяго пришёл к нему за ответом. От желания сводит глотку, а от чужих движений поджимаются яйца — Санти, наконец, перестаёт медлить и обхватывает губами головку.

Уилл считает до трёх. На раз закрывает глаза, на два вдыхает носом, на три — выдыхает, чуть сильнее сжимая пальцы на тёмной от загара шее. Он думает о том, что если Сантьяго долго не будет стричься, то идеальная стрижка превратится в кудрявый бардак — удобно тянуть за короткие жёсткие кудряшки, приятно смотреть на раскрытые яркие губы, блестящие глаза, закатывающиеся от удовольствия.

Все эти мысли делают сложившуюся текущую ситуацию только хуже. Но в каком-то смысле — намного лучше. Сантьяго повинуется движению ладони, раскрывает губы и подставляет язык. Небогоугодное ругательство застревает где-то в глотке, Уилл смотрит  _ (хотя скорее — чувствует) _ , как его член скользит по языку. Безмолвный диалог складывается в голове сам собой, заменяя привычную шеренгу мыслей.

_ — Ты скучал по этому? _

(представить чужую усмешку сейчас труднее всего)

_ — Конечно… Блядь, ты издеваешься? _

Пара движений, чтобы привыкнуть, вспомнить и продолжить. Сантьяго укладывает ладони Уиллу на задницу, сжимает пальцы и тянет к себе ближе. Уилл делает едва ли полшага вперёд и издаёт сдавленный стон. От этого звука у Сантьяго словно тяжелеет всё тело. Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь прогнать ощущение чужого взгляда, иначе кончить без рук, вот так вот, стоя на коленях и держа за задницу напарника и лучшего друга — не самая лучшая перспектива, если подумать. И если не думать — тоже.

Муштра, годы тренировок, месяцы привычной разлуки и всё ради того, чтобы в очередной раз продемонстрировать выносливость во время не самого ласкового отсоса. Рэдфлай бы ими гордился, а?

Сколько у них остаётся? Двадцать минут? Пятнадцать? На самом деле времени куда больше, но врезать себя и свои слабости в жёсткие рамки — въевшаяся под кожу привычка, потому что так переносить отсутствие этих слабостей немного… спокойнее? Нет. Легче. Самую малость легче.

Уильям перекладывает взмокшую ладонь на затылок, принуждая Сантьяго взять глубже, двигает бёдрами навстречу, каждый раз толкаясь глубже в сокращающуюся глотку, жмурится, но лишь на несколько секунд. В сумраке едва ли что-то различишь, но ему хватает, чтобы видеть линии лица, этот чёртов нос — господи, иногда даже просто думать о своих желаниях уже кажется невыносимым и странным — растянутые вокруг члена губы. Сантьяго открывает глаза, коротко глядя вверх, и утыкается носом в пах. Уилл тихо шипит, замирая на секунду, и подаётся назад, одновременно утыкаясь лбом в прижатый к стене кулак.

Пары длинных, прохладных по сравнению с горячей глоткой движений языка хватает для того, чтобы сорваться.  _ Ладно _ , это нельзя назвать срывом. Уилл знает, что Сантьяго  _ хотел бы именно так _ . Он сжимает пальцы в волосах, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и тот слушается — без лишних слов, хотя пару ласковых сказать хотелось бы. Они буквально жгут Уиллу язык, пока он снова толкается в узкое горло, позволяя Сантьяго только сжимать пальцы у себя на заднице.

Влажный жаркий воздух наполняется тяжёлым дыханием и мокрыми всхлипами. Сантьяго, не сдержавшись, сдавленно мычит, и от этой вибрации в глотке у Уильяма едва не подгибаются колени. Он сбивается со счёта, когда внизу живота всё скручивается в горячий узел — почему-то оргазм оказывается внезапным событием, которое он уже не способен адекватно принять. Уилл почти рычит, прикусив кулак и мелко вздрагивая под аккомпанемент порнушных звуков — Сантьяго, отстранившись, с хриплым выдохом выпускает член изо рта, перехватывая его ладонью и проходясь языком от основания до головки. 

У Уильяма дрожат руки — он отмечает это, когда дёргает Сантьяго за ворот футболки, заставляя подняться, и вжимается губами в губы. Сантьяго, гад, улыбается, задыхаясь и еле поспевая отвечать на поцелуй, мнёт ладонями задницу и прижимает к себе, весь слишком податливый и словно плавящийся в руках. Уильяма это не устраивает. Видеть его таким хочется в постели, а не зажатым у стены где-то у границы двух заранее осточертевших стран.

— Всё в порядке.

— Нет.

Сантьяго перестаёт улыбаться, вглядываясь в светлые глаза. Иногда — чаще — Уилл даже трахается вот с этим же выражением лица, будто не может решить, зол он или ему смешно. Сантьяго улыбается снова, когда Уилл дёргает его за плечо и разворачивает лицом к стене, вжимаясь грудью в спину и снова наваливаясь горячей тяжестью.

— Руки, — приказ звучит коротко и на грани слышимости, Сантьяго слабо дёргается, словно по привычке и на пробу, и кладёт ладони на стену по обе стороны от головы. 

— Время.

— Я знаю.

Нельзя сказать, торопится он или сокращает каждое движение до выверенного минимума, когда расстёгивает на Сантьяго штаны и засовывает влажную от слюны ладонь в трусы. Думать об этом сейчас — последнее дело. Может, они обсудят это позже. Или нет. Все мысли стекают к стоящему до боли члену — он забыл об этом? Нет, просто  _ не обращал внимания _ , долбящийся в глотку член был в большем приоритете.

Наполненная фоновыми звуками тишина подкрадывается снова, как зверь в засаде. Уильям дышит тяжело, вжимаясь лбом в загривок, двигает ладонью ровно и быстро — и этого хватило бы, но когда контакт на мгновение исчезает и возвращается ощущением горячего языка, Сантьяго вздрагивает и коротко стонет. Кажется, что слишком громко. Напряжение стекает лавой по венам и отзывается пульсацией в кончиках пальцев. Уилл кажется двумя существами, которые как-то слились воедино — одно дрочит как себе самому, когда хочется побыстрее, не тратя времени на что-то лишнее, второй слишком нежно, интимно прижимается губами к шраму, в котором отголоском бьётся сердечный ритм. От контраста закладывает уши, Сантьяго жмурится, кусая губы и сглатывая очередной стон, толкается в плотно сжатый кулак и кончает, когда Уилл вжимается в него теснее, перехватывая рукой поперёк живота.

Они приводят друг друга в порядок медленно, потому что время ещё есть. Сантьяго старательно делает вид, что не заметил, как Уилл облизал кулак, но скрыть ухмылку не получается. За это его ждёт награда в виде поцелуя, больше похожего на укус. Следов не остаётся, кроме тех, что сойдут уже через полчаса, а если постоять под холодным душем, то раньше — припухшие губы, блестящие глаза. У Уильяма взгляд всё ещё тяжёлый и тёмный. Сантьяго притягивает его к себе, уложив ладонь на поясницу, и замирает, прикрыв глаза, когда пальцы скользят по плечу на спину, под ворот футболки.

— Да, — Уилл улыбается. На короткий вопросительный взгляд подаётся ближе, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу. — Теперь да.


End file.
